Fix You
by angel-eyes-butterfly
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach but problems scatter the way....AU because of the release of HBP...rating for later chapters...HBP spoiler warning for later chapters


AN: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to the fabulous Jo the great. The song is called 'Fix you' by Coldplay. Thank you to my beta Sarah for sorting out the mistakes and giving me food for thought. This has been a long time coming and it's my first fic…please be kind! lol  
Reviews are welcomed!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been seven years, but Hermione Granger was finally back at Hogwarts - a place she had always considered to be home.  
She'd missed it terribly since she'd graduated, she thought about the time she had spent here on most nights…all the happy memories. Se couldn't understand why she was missing Hogwarts so much, but she knew that something was missing. She just didn't know what it was.  
She had travelled to Hogsmead by apparating but Albus had then insisted on a horseless carriage, which was usually reserved for the students, bringing her up to the castle from there.  
When she first set eyes on the imposing castle again, her heart did a back flip and she felt an immense feeling of warmth inside her. A hoard of memories flooded her - slapping Malfoy, trips to Hagrids hut, Professor Snape protecting herself, Harry and Ron from Lupin when he had turned into a werewolf, detention in the Forbidden Forest…the list was endless.

Hermione had been appointed the job of the new Muggle Studies Professor when the previous one, Professor Amytis, had retired. Albus had joked at her interview about wizards ageing slower than muggles so the position hadn't been free for over a century, adding a little something about Professor Binns, the history of magic teacher, that Hermione didn't quite catch. Albus and Minerva had decided that out of all of the applicants, Hermione was the best person for the job considering her knowledge, understanding and muggle heritage.  
When the carriage finally arrived at the doors of the castle, Hermione began to worry. She wondered how many of her former professors would still be there, what they would be like and whether they'd remember her? Surely none of them would forget the know-it-all would they?  
Absent-mindedly she stepped into the entrance hall. She stood there briefly looking up at the marvellous ceiling that she had always admired so much, and then noticing the four empty hour glasses that were used to count up the house points, before making her way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. As she walked along the different corridors, quickly adjusting to the moving staircases, she remembered the classes and the teachers. Each room she passed held some kind of memory for her, good and bad.  
As she made her way along the corridor she walked past an old tapestry on the wall and stopped. It depicted several trolls beating up Barnabas the Barmy, who was trying to teach them ballet. Suddenly, she remembered her fifth year when she, Harry and Ron had used the room of requirement for a defence against the dark arts club which they had dubbed Dumbledores Army, the DA for short. Could it really have been nine or ten years ago that that had happened? She shrugged and moved on, having the odd feeling that the portraits lining the walls were looking at her and whispering to each other about her.  
She finally reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. She hesitated for a moment, scolding herself for being so nervous, before pulling herself together. She said the password (gummy bears) in a voice that sounded just a little too shaky for her liking. With the typical grinding noise, the gargoyle jumped aside and she stepped on the ascending stairs, letting herself be carried up to the headmaster's office.

Using the few seconds she had before she reached the top, she smoothed down the dark blue robes she had spent all morning picking out and cursed her unruly hair that despite all her best efforts and spells, was still as untameable as ever.  
"You look like a teacher" she assured herself, stepping into the anteroom. The short ride seemed to have calmed her nerves and she knocked on the heavy oak door that was the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He opened it himself, and with one look at him, she felt so much better. He was still the same kind, eye twinkling, lemon drop eating headmaster that had been there several years ago.

"Hermione! So glad you're here…how was your journey?" he asked brightly

"Fine thank you Professor…" she began

"Call me Albus…and don't look so worried! We're glad to have you on the staff" he cut in, twinkling his blue eyes.

She smiled in reply, hoping that the worry that showed on her face would disappear.  
They made their way to the staff room so Hermione could meet the other Professors. On the way there the atmosphere between them was friendly but quiet, she wasn't quite sure what to say and Albus being Albus was just happy to stroll down the gloomy corridors silently. As she approached the room, she could smell the very same incense that made her feel all warm inside, calming her. A cinnamon and vanilla essence which always reminded her of Hogwarts.  
She walked into the staff room with her head held high despite her nerves.  
A sharp clap behind her made her jump slightly.

"May I have your attention please? I would like to introduce to you our new Muggle Studies Professor, Hermione Granger. Hermione graduated from Hogwarts seven years ago, as some of you may remember, and has graciously accepted the position"

All heads swivelled towards Hermione. She blushed and felt like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. A few new faces were amongst the crowd but not many changes in staffing had occurred since she had left. The friendly faces looked expectantly as Hermione and she felt compelled to say something…anything.

"Er…hi…it's lovely to be back here…" she trailed off.

Most of the room beamed at her, said their hellos and turned back to carry on their conversations bar one or two people who stared at her with curiosity. She didn't like it when people stared at her, it made her feel insecure, so she decided to have a good look around. She was sure there were people who weren't there that had been seven years ago.

The room was packed, term would start shortly and all of the teachers, even those who did not live at the castle, were there to get classes organised and ready for the imminent arrival of hundreds of students. Nevertheless, something was definitely not right. It was like a well known picture from which something was suddenly missing, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Then, when her gaze fell upon two empty armchairs by the fire she knew. Two of her most memorable professors were missing: Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, deputy headmistress and her former head of house, and Severus Snape, her former intimidating Potions Master.

----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: What did you think of it? Reviews and any suggestions are very welcome :D


End file.
